Why Not Date Me?
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke is in love with his TA, but what happens when he starts talking to a guy on a dating website? NO lemon, sorry. YAOI NARUSASU. M just in case though...


YAY new story!!!! anyway, i kinda got inspired from an iCarly episode because Spencer uses the dating website "why not date me" to find a girlfriend. so yeah... that's about all I can say for this story.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine  
WARNING: **NO** lemon, sorry. language

* * *

Why Not Date Me

**User Name: orange ramen-kitsune**

**Age: 22 (ish)**

**Gender: all man **

**Sexual Preference: yes please… men only**

**Favorite food: Ramen (duh) the instant kind is okay, but nothing beats Ichiraku's**

**Favorite color: Orange, but I do like darker blues**

**Hobbies: martial arts, cooking, movies, music, drawing and my cat (he totally counts cause he's awesome)**

**Looking For: something real**

_**Do You Want To Accept Friend Request?**_

Sasuke sighed as her read the information given him and stared at the picture of a tiny orange cat with gigantic blue eyes sitting in an instant ramen cup that **orange ramen-kitsune** used as his profile picture. He did have to give the guy credit though; most of the pictures he'd looked at so far were of barely decent looking guys in thongs flexing the muscles the think they have, at least this guy was creative with his picture and user name.

'Why not date me' was a social network site for Konoha University students. You had to be a student at KU and use your school email address to activate an account and after activating you could see every other student's profile. Your identity could be as anonymous as you wanted it to be. His friend Kiba had used his real name and picture when looking for a boyfriend, but there were also guys like **orange ramen-kitsune** who had vague names and pictures (Sasuke was also a part of this group). He had only joined the WNDM network because Kiba and Sakura had forced him to. They had both found boyfriends through the site and were convinced Sasuke would too, so they set him up an account.

Once again Sasuke sighed. He had been getting requests from at least twenty desperate guys every day and it was starting to annoy him. He sighed in disappointment before clicking on the 'accept' button.

"Finally. You've been sighing every five seconds for the past ten minutes over there. I was about to get up and click the accept button myself." Kiba groaned in annoyance and relief. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the brunettes he roomed with. "Neji, will you please tell Sasuke to trust me and that I'm right about WNDM working?" Kiba looked at his boyfriend with puppy eyes.

"Unfortunately he is right, you know." Neji told Sasuke.

"What do you mean unfortunately?" Kiba pouted.

"He means that it's unfortunate for him to have to admit that even an idiot like you sometimes might be right." Sasuke smirked. Kiba stuck his tongue out at him.

"Anyways, Sasuke, did you get another naked guy request?" Neji asked while wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist.

"Fortunately no. I got a cat in a ramen cup." Sasuke said moving so Neji could see the computer screen.

"Cats are gay." Kiba scoffed.

"Then what does that make you, dog boy?" Sasuke asked.

"A top." Kiba smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kiba's idiocy.

"I like cats and I'm a top, you know." He explained.

"You have to have sex to be a top, Sasuke." Kiba smiled. Sasuke threw his pen at Kiba, hitting the other boy in the head. "Neji." Kiba whined.

"That's what you get for being a jerk." Neji shrugged and went to look at **orange ramen-kitsune**'s profile. "The picture is cute. He likes martial arts, music and movies too."

"I guess the picture's cute. I mean for being of a cat." Kiba sighed as he leaned over Neji's shoulder to look at the screen. The computer dinged as a message box appeared.

_**NEW MESSAGE From orange ramen-kitsune. Do You Want To Open?**_

"He already sent you a message?" Kiba smirked suggestively.

"Shut up, mutt." Sasuke said, trying not to blush. Most of the messages he received were fairly perverted and clearly from guys just looking for a fling.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Neji asked.

"Not with you two looking over my shoulder." Sasuke snapped.

"Please, you know we're just going to go in later and read it anyway." Kiba rolled his eyes as he leaned over Sasuke and clicked the 'open' button.

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: Hey, I thought your profile pic was wicked cool, I'm a big fan of Hebi. Then I read your profile and you sound like my type of guy so I wanted to get to know you.**

"What's your profile pic again?" Neji asked.

"It's the one of my signed converse." Sasuke said while clicking on his profile to show them. They had gone to a concert a few months before and got to go backstage and meet the band and Sasuke had gotten them to sign his shoes. The signatures had practically faded though when he took the profile picture, so Sasuke was very impressed that **orange ramen-kitsune** could even recognize them.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" Kiba asked.

"What? No. I don't even know what to say." Sasuke shook his head. One downfall of being as anti-social as Sasuke was, was that he rarely knew how to speak to people, especially new people. Kiba sighed and pushed Sasuke's rolling chair away from the table before he knelt on the ground and started typing.

**raven prodigy wrote: Thanks, they're my favorite band. I saw them in concert when they came through here a few months ago, it was so cool. Your cat is cute.**

"Kiba, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke shouted when he saw Kiba send the message.

"Will you please just trust me, Sasuke?" Kiba sighed.

"He does know what he's doing. Out of the three of us he's the most social." Neji pointed out. Sasuke sighed and waited nervously to see what **orange ramen-kitsune** would write back.

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I'm so jealous. I had to work that night and missed the concert. My cat is adorable and awesome.**

**raven prodigy wrote: That sucks. I like dogs more.  
****raven prodigy wrote: No I don't. That was my roommate. He's a stupid mutt. I like cats.**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: haha, roommates can be annoying like that. Dogs are cool too, but my roommate is allergic to dogs so I got a cat. But Kyuubi is basically a dog, just in a cat's body.**

**raven prodigy wrote: I'm not a big fan of dogs, they're a little too loud for me. Kyuubi is a really cool name for a cat.**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: Well, if we're talking about favorite animals, my favorite animal is definitely foxes. I was super happy when I found Kyuubi because he looked like a fox, thus his name.  
****orange ramen-kitsune wrote: what about you? What's your favorite animal?**

**raven prodigy wrote: I like snakes I guess.**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: ew. Snakes freak me out. I guess I'm kinda lame for being afraid of snakes. Haha.**

**raven prodigy wrote: no, it's not lame. I'm scared of knives. Like seriously terrified of them. Well, sharp ones at least. I'm not afraid of butter knives.**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: what if you have food that can only be cut with sharp knives? Or if you have to cut something open?**

**raven prodigy wrote: when my roommates cook they always cut everything in bite-sizes, and I don't order food at restaurants that have to be cut. And my roommates will open something for me if I can't, but usually I'm strong enough to tear it.**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: you seem to have thought about this a lot. **

**raven prodigy wrote: yeah, well I had a traumatic experience as a kid.**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: damn, didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything. You like Hebi. What other bands do you like?**

**raven prodigy wrote: I like Sands, The Leaf, and Nine Tails.**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: Seriously, I think I just fell in love with you. I love all three of those bands. Have you ever heard of Akatsuki?**

**raven prodigy wrote: no. they good?**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: they're pretty awesome. You should definitely look them up. What's your major?**

**raven prodigy wrote: Music. You?**

**orange ramen-kitsuen wrote: early education. I want to teach pre-school kids. You seem like the music major type of guy.**

**raven prodigy wrote: you like kids, huh? What do you mean by 'music major type of guy?'**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I love kids, but I'm gay so can't really have any of my own, haha. I just meant that a music major type of guy would know badass underground/ garage bands that hardly any one had ever heard of.**

**raven prodigy wrote: I like kids too. I want to open my own music school when I graduate.**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: high hopes for a freshman.**

**raven prodigy wrote: I'm a sophomore than you very much.**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: but your profile said you were 18.**

**raven prodigy wrote: I skipped a grade. You think I have prodigy in my user name for no reason, haha. Your profile says '22 (ish)' what does that even mean?**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I'm almost 22. My birthday is in October. I'm a senior if you wanted to know.**

**raven prodigy wrote: I didn't**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I'm sure… I actually have to go now, when are you free again to chat?**

**raven prodigy wrote: Not sure. I'm not on all that often.**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: then how about same time tomorrow?**

**raven prodigy wrote: sure I guess.**

**orange ramen-kistune wrote: it's a date then  
**_**orange ramen-kitsune has logged off**_

Sasuke stared at the clock on his screen. He had been talking to **orange ramen-kitsune** for over an hour. He could barely talk to someone for half an hour and here he had talked to a complete stranger for over an hour. He looked over his shoulder to see that Neji and Kiba were gone. He sighed, feeling somewhat relieved that he didn't have to put up with their teasing at the moment. Unfortunately, from the corner of his eye he saw Sakura smiling at him from the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to, Sasuke?" She smiled.

"No one." Sasuke glared at her.

"Kiba said it was some cat lover from WNDM." She smiled, unfazed by his glare.

"So?" Sasuke scoffed.

"You've been talking to him for over an hour." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

"I thought you were still hung up over that TA, Naruto." She said.

"Well, kind of, yeah." He nodded.

"Then shouldn't you tell that guy that you already have a guy you like before he gets his hopes up or something?" She asked.

"I guess." He sighed. He hadn't really thought about it, but he saw her point. He'd been in love with blonde haired moron that TAed one of his core classes the second he'd laid eyes on the man. It probably wouldn't be fair to continue talking to **orange ramen-kitsune** without telling him, but a part of him really didn't want to tell because he was afraid the other would stop talking to him then. But he decided not to think of it until the next day when he talked to **orange ramen-kitsune** again.

~*~*BREAK~*~*

Sasuke stared at the blonde TA as he moved gracefully around the room, handing back their assignments. For being such a moron, the blonde was definitely sexy. Sasuke hadn't remembered paying attention in class once all semester because he had been distracted by the blonde. His pulse quickened as the TA came closer to his table. He felt kind of pathetic that the highlight of his Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays was the one sentence exchange with the blonde. Naruto stopped ast his table and smiled at him while handing him back a folded sheet of paper.

"Good job, Sasuke, highest in the class again." Naruto said softly as to not disturb the rest of the class.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke smiled as he took his paper. And then Naruto was gone to the next table. Sasuke didn't even pay attention to what the teacher was saying for the next twenty minutes until everyone started pulling out stuff and logging onto the computers at their tables. "What are we doing?" Sasuke whispered to the girl that sat in front of him.

"We're working on Paper 2 first submissions." She told him. Sasuke's heart nearly skipped a beat. Last time they worked on papers in class, the teacher and TA came around to talk with everyone about their topic and direction they wanted to take the paper. Since the classroom was divided into two rows of tables, the teacher took one side and Naruto took the other side, and today Naruto was on his side of the classroom. Sasuke watched Naruto speaking with everyone in front of him, of course today would be the day he was late and he had to sit on the back row. He felt nervous that class would end before Naruto could even get to him and was growing impatient. He didn't know why the students in front of him needed to talk to Naruto for ten minutes and take up time that he could be talking to the blonde. He started his work but kept a close watch on the clock. Finally with twelve minutes of class time to spare, Naruto came to his table.

"I'm not all that worried about you, Sasuke. You seem to know what to do in this class." Naruto smiled as he squatted beside Sasuke and leaned his arm on the table to help him balance. "What were you thinking of writing your paper on?"

"The legalization of gay marriage." Sasuke answered confidently. Naruto's eyes flashed with something Sasuke couldn't quite recognize and it was gone just as quickly as it came. Naruto smiled pensively and nodded.

"Do you know what side you want to take on that argument?" He asked.

"I'm for it." Sasuke said plainly. The blonde nodded again.

"Good. Do you have any references yet? Remember you will have to show both sides of the argument before you express your own opinion." Naruto explained.

"I've found a few." Sasuke said.

"Well, have you gone to the library yet? You can always look on the library's website for articles as well. They just got this cool feature where you can create your own account and save articles you find so you don't have to keep finding them." He told the raven.

"Really? How do you do that?" Sasuke asked, honestly not knowing how to set up the account but also secretly reveling in the fact that Naruto was just a foot away from him and wanting to keep him there for a bit longer. Naruto turned the keyboard of Sasuke's computer towards him.

"You go to the website here and go to the 'search complete' option." Naruto explained as he did it. "Then you go up here to this 'my account' button and just use your school username and password to set everything up."

"That's really cool. That's going to make research papers so much easier now." Sasuke smiled.

"I know, right? I wish I had this when I was still in core classes." Naruto laughed.

"Okay, everyone, class is over. Please read chapter 12 for next time." The teacher announced and everyone started gathering their things.

"Thanks for that tip, Naruto." Sasuke smiled.

"My pleasure." He smiled before walking back to the front of the room to gather his things. Sasuke really wanted to continue talking to the blonde, but the teacher started talking to him so Sasuke left. The day passed and soon he was in front of his computer, getting ready to talk to **orange ramen-kitsune** again. His computer dinged and he quickly opened the message.

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: hey, you on yet?**

**raven prodigy wrote: yeah, just got on**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: how was school?**

**raven prodigy wrote: it was school. But I did get to see the guy I like… sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I already have someone I like**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: like a boyfriend?**

**raven prodigy wrote: unfortunately no**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: unfortunate for who? I find it quite fortunate that you don't have a boyfriend**

**raven prodigy wrote: yeah, but I still really like him. I don't want to lead you on or anything**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I always like a challenge. Who is he?**

**raven prodigy wrote: a TA, that's all I'm telling you**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: is he a junior or a senior?**

**raven prodigy wrote: I'm not telling**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: haha, too bad I already know that only seniors TA for sophomore level classes**

**raven prodigy wrote: too bad there's like 100 different sophomore level class TAs**

**orange ramen-kitsune: what if I told you I already knew who it was?**

**raven prodigy wrote: I'd know you were lying**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: haha, you found me out. Anyway, I'm not too concerned that you have a crush on some other guy… I am known for my powers of persuasion**

**raven prodigy wrote: that sounds kinda dirty**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: HAHAHA oh wow, do you have a perverted mind?**

**raven prodigy wrote: NO! You were the one talking about powers of persuasion and my crush and weird stuff**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: well all I mean was that once I turn up the charm, you'll definitely fall for me and totally forget about that other guy**

**raven prodigy wrote: you seem quite confident**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: it's a scientific fact. I'll prove it to you by making you fall in love with me**

**raven prodigy wrote: haha, try your best. I'm pretty stubborn though**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: Bring it on! I already told you, I like a challenge**

**raven prodigy wrote: so if you're so dead set on making me fall in love with you, how do you feel about me?**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I already fell in love with you when you told me your favorite bands, remember? But just to make sure, what kind of movies do you like?**

**raven prodigy wrote: how does that 'make sure?' whatever, I like fantasy action/adventure movies and smart comedies**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: as opposed to dumb comedies?**

**raven prodigy wrote: yeah, slapstick, toilet humor and sex jokes are dumb comedy. I mean I don't hate them, but they get annoying after a while, you know?**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: yeah. I guess I know what you mean. I like action/adventure movies and (apparently) dumb comedies  
****orange ramen-kitsune wrote: how do you feel about animated movies? Like anime?**

**raven prodigy wrote: it's a secret obsession of mine**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: yep, you're definitely exactly my type **

**raven prodigy wrote: I guess I'm flattered**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: you should be. I'm kina awesome and totally sexy**

**raven prodigy wrote: and totally humble…**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: HAHA totally…**

**raven prodigy wrote: I have to go, my roommates just got back  
****raven prodigy wrote: same time tomorrow?**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: definitely  
**_**raven prodigy has logged off**_

"Talking to that cat guy again?" Kiba smirked.

"Shut up, mutt." Sasuke snapped.

"Please, friends, do not argue. Sasuke is experience the springtime of youth." Lee said.

"Did you at least tell him about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he said he liked a challenge." Sasuke answered.

"Interesting." Sakura smirked.

"You know, for being a cat guy, I really like this guy." Kiba smiled.

"He did say he liked dogs too." Neji pointed out.

"Come on, guys. Let's just stop harassing Sasuke about this guy. It's troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Why did you all come home at the same time, anyway? Did you all go somewhere without me again?" Sasuke asked.

"We all called you, it's not our fault you didn't answer." Sakura said.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"To Coco's to buy dinner and pearl tea." Neji said before handing Sasuke a bag and a cup. "I got you two curry buns and a plum tea." He said. Sasuke smiled just as his stomach started growling.

"Thanks, Neji. I knew there was a reason you were my best friend." He smiled.

"Hey." Sakura pouted.

"You didn't buy me anything." Sasuke shrugged. Sasuke closed his laptop and moved it off the table so that everyone could sit down. After finishing their freshman year, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Sakura all bought a four person apartment together. When Sakura started dating Lee over the summer, he moved in, as did Kiba when Neji started dating him at the beginning of the semester. Sharing rent between 6 people was also much easier on their college student wallets, so they didn't really mind that it sometimes felt a bit crowded.

"So this guy you're talking to on WNDM," Shikamaru started.

"He seems cool." Sasuke shrugged.

"I mean, like is he the kind of guy you would date?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, if he's a dog person he's a top, you know." Kiba pointed out.

"Shut up, Kiba." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if that's appropriate dinner conversation." Sakura agreed.

"Oh please, it's not like we don't usually talk about sex at the dinner table." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Usually you're the one who talks about it too, Sakura." Shikamaru pointed out.

"So anyway, we all know you'd bend over for Naruto in a heartbeat, but what about this guy?" Kiba asked. Sasuke glared at Kiba, a look promising all sorts of terrible and unpleasant things if the brunette didn't shut up soon. "I was just wondering." He shrugged.

"There's no reason to be so vulgar, Kiba." Shikamaru sighed.

"I was just saying the truth. What's wrong with that?" Kiba huffed.

"Is this guy at least a decent guy?" Sakura asked.

"How should I know? I've only talked to him twice. I mean he seems cool." Sasuke shrugged.

"We're just worried. Unfortunately you do have to go through a bunch of rejects before you can find someone special." Sakura told him. Lee smiled brightly and took her hand.

"But once you do find someone, it's totally worth it." Kiba nodded his head as Neji blushed slightly. Sasuke sighed. He really loved Naruto, but maybe his friends were right about the WNDM guy. It confused him and he didn't like that feeling.

~*~*BREAK~*~*

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: so how are things with the TA you're in love with? Any progress?**

**raven prodigy wrote: no**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: lucky me**

**raven prodigy wrote: don't get too cocky**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: cocky huh? I knew you were a pervert, haha**

**raven prodigy wrote: you know what I meant, dumbass**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: but seriously. How have you not made any progress with him? Is he straight or something?**

**raven prodigy wrote: don't know. I only talk to him in that class and don't see him on campus very often**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: and you're sure that you are so in love with him that I have no chance of winning you over? Because from what you just said, you talk to me more than you do him**

**raven prodigy wrote: whatever. I barely know you**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: then what else do you need to know about me to make you fall for me?**

**raven prodigy wrote: I'm not all that interested in falling for you in the first place**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: bastard. I'm gonna tell you anyway, just to spite you. I'm a senior, early education major. I live in an apartment with my best friend who is a scary asshole and my cat who is adorable and awesome. I work on campus at a few places and have an internship every Tuesday and Thursday at Konoha Academy's elementary campus. I'm a fairly social person, I like meeting new people and talking to them. I've had my fair share of boyfriends, all of whom turned out to be total douchebags so I kicked their asses in revenge for breaking my heart. I really love karate and judo, but I'm kinda clumsy. My favorite thing to do is go to the dojo down the street and work out, I know the owner Gai so he lets me come over whenever I want. (but then again, who doesn't know Gai, haha) **

**raven prodigy wrote: just so you know, I didn't read any of that**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: bastard. What makes that TA guy so much better than me? **

**raven prodigy wrote: who knows**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: then what is it about him that you like?**

**raven prodigy wrote: because he's kind to everyone and he always listens to my ideas and then gives me good input and he's really good looking but he doesn't act like most guys do when they know that they're attractive (or at least think they're attractive) and he's really cute but also really manly at the same time**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: are you a bottom?**

**raven prodigy wrote: not typically, but I wouldn't mind for him…**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I see. If I told you I was a top?**

**raven prodigy wrote: I already told you, I'm not interested**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: but would you mind? If you were interested I mean**

**raven prodigy wrote: depends. I don't know you well enough**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I already told you everything you need to know about me. It's not my fault you didn't want to read it**

**raven prodigy wrote: haha. Yeah, I guess**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: so you should probably go back and read all the stuff I wrote about myself and hurry up and fall in love with me**

**raven prodigy wrote: Why do you want me to fall in love with you so badly? I'm sure there are plenty of other guys on WNDM that would be more willing to fall for you, so why waste your time on me?**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: because it's you. Why waste my time on any other guy when the one I want is you?  
**_**raven prodigy had logged off**_

Sasuke closed his computer quickly, trying to keep his blush down long enough to make it to the bathroom without letting it be seen by his roommates. Once inside the bathroom he turned the cold water on in the sink and splashed his face. He didn't know why those words affected him so much. He was use to girls and guys hitting on him all the time, he was attractive smart and his family was very wealthy and powerful so it wasn't surprising people tried to get with him. But this **orange ramen-kitsune** guy didn't know any of that stuff about him, all he knew was a picture of faded signatures on a pair of dirty sneakers. This guy didn't seem like a creep or a pervert, so how could he say something like that so casually?

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: you signed off quickly last night**

**raven prodigy wrote: sorry, my internet stopped working**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: oh, that's good. I thought I made you mad**

**raven prodigy wrote: no, you didn't. sorry to worry you**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I've made a decision**

**raven prodigy wrote: and that would be?**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I'm going to help you with that TA you're in love with**

**raven prodigy wrote: and how will you be doing that?**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: by cheering for you. If you really like this guy then I'll give up on you and help you get him**

**raven prodigy wrote: again, how will you help me?**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: well, tell me what is his major?**

**raven prodigy wrote: I don't know**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: what about his hobbies?**

**raven prodigy wrote: not sure, he's pretty social though**

**orange ramen-kitsue wrote: … … are you sure you're in love with this guy? I mean we know more about each other and we haven't even met**

**raven prodigy wrote: I told you I only see him in class**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: you're seriously helpless. Here I go out of my way to help the guy I'm in love with to get the guy he's in love with and you give me absolutely nothing to work with… okay, next time you're in class with him wear something that makes you look hot and sophisticated, like a nice shirt and jeans**

**raven prodigy wrote: how does that help me?**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: because, if he is gay then he wouldn't go for an immature sophomore, trust me. So you have to show him you're a little more mature**

**raven prodigy wrote: he already knows I'm mature. I'm the best student in the class**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: there's a difference between being book-smart and being mature. Also, do you know what his favorite colors are? **

**raven prodigy wrote: he wears a lot of orange**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: do you look good in orange? Wearing like an orange shirt would definitely draw his attention to you, trust me I love orange things and always notice when people are wearing orange**

**raven prodigy wrote: not at all **

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: well, damn there goes that idea. At the very least, wear something hot and talk to him about something other than school**

**raven prodigy wrote: yeah, okay. Are you really okay with telling me all of this? I mean, aren't you supposed to be in love with me?**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I am in love with you. Who said I'm doing any of this to be nice? Who says I'm not secretly wanting you to fail?**

**raven prodigy wrote: moron.  
**_**raven prodigy has logged off**_

"I like your clips." Naruto smiled down at Sasuke as he handed the raven back his quiz. Sasuke touched the orange heart hair clips he had borrowed from Sakura.

"My bangs are getting too long and I had to borrow these from my roommate." Sasuke told him.

"He wears clips like that? I mean I guess this is a new decade and," Naruto started.

"The roommate I borrowed these from is a girl." Sasuke told him.

"What? Like a girlfriend?" Naruto smirked.

"No. Just a friend, she's dating a guy who also lives with us. I'm single." Sasuke said.

"I see." Naruto smiled.

"Um, on that note," Sasuke started.

"Mr. Uzumaki, will you please continue handing back the quizzes and stop distracting my students?" the professor asked.

"Yes sir." Naruto blushed and walked off. When class ended Sasuke waited to talk to Naruto, but too many students were trying to talk to him and he didn't get his chance. He really wanted to know if Naruto was dating someone and if the blonde was at all interested in him. But more than feeling disappointed about not talking to Naruto, he didn't want to disappoint **orange ramen-kitsune** when he told him he hadn't talked to Naruto.

**orange ramen kitsune wrote: so?**

**raven prodigy wrote: I didn't really talk to him. But I wore orange and he commented on it**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I thought you said you didn't look good in orange**

**raven prodigy wrote: I wore orange hair clips**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: haha, I bet you were adorable**

**raven prodigy wrote: shut up, idiot**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: but you didn't talk to him?**

**raven prodigy wrote: well I told him that the clips were my roommates who is a girl and he asked if she was my girlfriend and I told him that I was single**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: that's a start I guess…**

**raven prodigy wrote: yeah right, I'm sure**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: how come you're not as confident with that guy as you are with me? **

**raven prodigy wrote: because I like him so he makes me nervous. Besides, I'm not very good with people and never know what to say**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: you never seem to have a problem saying stuff to me. We've talked for at least an hour every day for the past few weeks**

**raven prodigy wrote: you're different**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: how?**

**raven prodigy wrote: I don't know**

**orange ramen kitsune wrote: if this guy is so nice and easy to talk to and whatever else, why can't you just tell him?**

**raven prodigy wrote: because I get nervous in person. With you it's online and we don't really know each other so I don't feel as nervous. But with him, my stomach starts fluttering, and my heart pounds and I get tongue tied just by looking at him**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: wow, I didn't know guys like you still existed once you reach college**

**raven prodigy wrote: what do you mean?**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: the pure and innocent type. You really are in love with him, huh?**

**raven prodigy wrote: that's what I've been telling you**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: well I guess that really sucks for me, because I'm completely in love with you  
**_**orange ramen-kitsune has logged off**_

Sasuke stared at his computer screen. He didn't really know what happened. Had he made the other man angry or depressed or maybe he had just gotten embarrassed. He hadn't even been given time to respond. Although, he didn't even know how to respond. One part of him just wanted to brush it off and get back to thinking about Naruto, but the other side of him wanted to say he loved him too. Now he was thoroughly confused about his feelings.

~*~*BREAK~*~*

It had been over a week since **orange ramen-kitsune** had been online. It started to worry Sasuke. He hadn't wanted to make the other man mad or anything, but now it was like he was avoiding him. But, he had said that he would cheer for Sasuke and Naruto's relationship so Sasuke decided to keep the other updated on what was happening. He also wanted to see if he could get a response from the other man.

_**NEW MESSAGE from raven prodigy**_

**raven prodigy wrote: Hey, it was his birthday today. We had a party in class but I didn't have anything to give him so I just gave him the cookie that I bought from the coffee shop. He really liked it.**

_**NEW MESSAGE from raven prodigy**_

**raven prodigy wrote: So I got to class really early today and he was there too, listening to his mp3 player. I asked him what he was listening to and he said Akatsuki. I mentioned that you had told me about them but I hadn't listened to them yet so we shared headphones and listened to his music while talking about other bands we liked until more kids showed up. We like a lot of the same bands and he even gave me a few suggestions of new bands to look up**

_**NEW MESSAGE from raven prodigy**_

**raven prodigy wrote: hey, will you please stop ignoring me? I really need some advice on what to do with my crush. I kind of want to confess but I'm really nervous.**

Sasuke sighed heavily. It had been over a week since he had sent his last message and still no reply. Maybe the other man was tired of helping him. Maybe he didn't even like him any more. Sasuke bit his lip, feeling anxious all of a sudden. The front door of his apartment opened and Lee came in and suddenly Sasuke was hit with an idea.

"Lee!" He shouted causing the other man to jump and take a defensive position. "Sorry, I just really need to talk to you."

"About what?" Lee asked.

"Well this guy that I was talking to on WNDM is a senior that works out at your uncle's dojo all the time and you're a senior who works out at your uncle's dojo all the time so I was wondering if you knew anyone there who does karate or judo and likes orange and has an awesome cat." Sasuke explained. Lee was quiet for a moment before he shook his head.

"Sorry, there's lots of guys at the dojo but usually when I'm there I just focus on my training and not everyone around me." He smiled. Sasuke sighed dejectedly. "But I can keep my eye out for him, is there something you want me to tell him if I do see him?"

"Nah. I just needed some advice." Sasuke shook his head.

"Would you like my advice?" Lee asked.

"No, sorry Lee. I kinda wanted his advice but since he's avoiding me I'll just figure it out on my own." Sasuke smiled.

_**NEW MESSAGE from orange ramen-kitsune**_

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I want to meet you**

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he stared at the message. Before he knew what was happening he had already sent a message.

**raven prodigy wrote: sure. when?**

**orange ramen-kistune wrote: but if we meet, I'll definitely fuck you**

Again, Sasuke's heart skipped. He thought for a minute before he sent another message.

**raven prodigy wrote: that's fine**

**orange ramen-kistune wrote: aren't you in love with that other guy?**

**raven prodigy wrote: yeah**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: and you're okay with having sex with me? Even if you were a bottom?**

**raven prodigy wrote: yes.**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: doesn't that make you seem kind of easy?**

**raven prodigy wrote: I don't know. All I know is that I really want to meet you too. I really like my TA but I also really like you. It's complicated**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I see. Then, meet me at Ichiraku's ramen stand at 8:00 on Friday**

**raven prodigy wrote: but Ichiraku's closes at 7:00**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: I'm good friends with the owner, he'll stay open for me. Plus I'll be the only one in there so it'll be easy to know who I am**

**raven prodigy wrote: how will you know who I am?**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: you'll be the guy coming in at 8**

**raven prodigy wrote: what if more than one person comes in at 8? How will you know who I am?**

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: you doubt the power of my love?**

**raven prodigy wrote: no **

**orange ramen-kitsune wrote: okay? So come to Ichiraku's at 8**

**raven prodigy wrote: I'll be there.  
**_**orange ramen-kitsune has logged off.**_

For some reason, Sasuke felt more nervous about meeting **orange ramen-kitsune** than he had ever felt about Naruto. The anxiety built up as the week progressed and soon he was standing outside Ichiraku's feeling like he was about to throw up he was so nervous. He took a deep breath and forced his hands to stop shaking long enough that he could open the door. Sasuke's breath caught and his heart stopped when he saw Naruto sitting at the bar alone.

"I'm sorry we're closed but," the girl behind the counter started but stopped and smiled. "Oh, it's you. Never mind." She said and went back to work. Sasuke watched as the blonde slowly turned around and their eyes met.

"Hey." The blonde said awkwardly.

"This isn't possible. Excuse me." Sasuke said before running out of the building.

"Wait." Naruto shouted before following him. Sasuke cursed the fact that he hadn't been working out recently and was winded after a few blocks of sprinting. He stopped and could hear Naruto running behind him, stopping only a few feet away. "Let me explain." Naruto said calmly.

"This is some sort of joke, right? It's all a big set up." Sasuke snapped, refusing to look back at the blonde.

"I mean I guess you could call it a set up, but I'm completely serious." Naruto explained.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke growled angrily. He felt so stupid and confused at the moment he didn't know whether to punch Naruto or start crying. Naruto took a deep breath and turned Sasuke towards him.

"You getting a WNDM profile was a set up. I saw you on campus last year and it was kind of one of those love at first sight things. Then I saw my friend Lee hanging out with you more and I started asking him about you and we decided that Lee would tell his girlfriend to set you up on WNDM so you could find a boyfriend. Then I would find you and start talking to you and make you fall for me." Naruto explained.

"So you knew it was me the whole time?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Because Lee told you?"

"No, I recognized your shoes. You wear them all the time to class." Naruto smiled.

"But if you knew it was me, and knew I was in love with you then why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I didn't know it was me you were in love with at first so I said all that stuff about making you fall for me. And then I asked around and found out all your TAs are girls and so I was the only one you could be in love with. But then I got nervous that you would get mad at me for not telling you in the first place so I just kinda pretended that I wasn't me online but then that got too hard so I stopped talking to you. But then you kept messaging me with all the cute things you've done and I just couldn't take it any more so I decided to tell you." Naruto explained quickly.

"I see." Sasuke said softly, although he wasn't quite sure he understood everything.

"The important part, Sasuke, is that I'm crazy in love with you. I mean I found your profile because I recognized the thumbnail picture of your shoes for crying out loud, that's how much I'm always looking at you." Naruto smiled at him and pressed their foreheads together.

"You're telling the truth, right? I mean this isn't some sort of joke, is it?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto smiled and kissed him gently.

"You really think I'm the kind of guy to mess with someone's feelings like that?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head before Naruto kissed him again.

"Were you serious about fucking me?" Sasuke asked when the blonde broke the kiss. The other laughed and wrapped an arm around the raven's shoulders.

"Not on an empty stomach at least. Let's go back to Ichiraku's." He smiled before leading Sasuke back towards the ramen shop. They sat down and Naruto motioned for the girl behind the counter to bring out two bowls.

"This is real, right?" Sasuke asked softly as he leaned on the counter and watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmm?" the blonde asked, not hearing Sasuke.

"I just don't want to wake up or something." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled.

"You really are just too cute, Sasuke." He said while stroking Sasuke's hair. Sasuke smiled softly.

"No one's called me cute since I was five, you know." He smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell you how cute you are every day from now on, okay?" Naruto smiled back. Sasuke rolled his eyes and buried his face in his arms to hide his blush. He felt embarrassed but ridiculously happy by Naruto's words. "Hey, stop blushing, your food's here." Naruto said, tapping Sasuke's head with his knuckles.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled at the girl behind the counter as she handed him a bowl. He didn't know if it was just because the blonde was really hungry, but he was glad Naruto focused more on eating his food rather than talking or something because Sasuke was so nervous he didn't think he would have been able to keep up a conversation. Naruto finished his bowl before Sasuke was even halfway finished. "I guess you hated it, huh?" Sasuke smiled.

"Sorry, Ichiraku's is my favorite and I'm starving." Naruto blushed slightly while scratching the back of his head.

"You want some of mine?" Sasuke asked.

"Seriously?" Naruto smiled excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm not all that hungry." Sasuke nodded.

"But I don't want to eat all of it." Naruto shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm full already. I ate all of the stuff and most of the noodles it's mostly broth left." Sasuke smiled and pushed the bowl in front of Naruto.

"Thanks." The blonde smiled and quickly finished the bowl. "You ready to go?"

"More or less." Sasuke nodded.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Because it's you, I guess." Sasuke admitted.

"You really are just an innocent kid, huh?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke blushed deeply.

~*~*BREAK~*~*

Sasuke slowly woke up to the sound of pots and pans clanging. He glanced around the room that wasn't his before the previous night came back to him. After finding out the guy he had been talking to online was actually the guy he was in love with they'd eaten at Ichirakus and came back to Naruto's apartment. Naruto had noticed Sasuke was feeling uneasy and had suggested they watch a movie. Sasuke must have fallen asleep during the movie because he didn't remember getting in bed… or undressing for that matter. He gasped softly when he realized he was only in his boxer-briefs. He saw a robe hanging in the close and grabbed it before storming out of the room.

"Naruto, you pervert!" He shouted. He blushed deeply and glared at the blonde who was smiling back at him.

"Good morning, sweetie." He said calmly as he plated a small stack of pancakes.

"You took all my clothes off." Sasuke blushed as he pulled the robe tighter around him.

"I wasn't going to let you sleep in your nice clothes and wrinkle them all up. Besides, you're still in your underwear, it's not like I took advantage of you while you were sleeping." Naruto explained calmly as he set the plate down for Sasuke.

"Well, I guess." Sasuke mumbled as he sat down at the table. Naruto laughed softly and sat down with his own plate of pancakes. As soon as Naruto sat down a small orange cat jumped onto his shoulder. Sasuke jumped slightly. "That's your cat?" He asked softly.

"Oh yeah. This is Kyuubi. He's cute, huh?" Naruto smiled while scratching the cat's chin. Sasuke could hear the orange cat purring loudly as it nuzzled Naruto's temple, he couldn't help but smile.

"You know, you're pretty cute yourself." He smiled. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Am I?" He asked. Sasuke just nodded. They continued eating quietly, Sasuke stared at his plate because he knew if he looked up, Naruto would be staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes.

"Do you want me to stop?" Naruto smiled.

"I just asked why." Sasuke mumbled.

"Maybe because I think you're cute." Naruto smiled, Sasuke blushed slightly. "Or maybe because I'm thinking of all the naughty things I'm going to do to you as soon as we're finished eating." He added with a smirk causing Sasuke to turn florescent.

"Pervert." He snapped.

"Maybe." Naruto laughed softly, "but you really are the cutest when you're blushing."

"Don't say weird things." Sasuke mumbled.

"Okay, okay. But I did tell you that I was going to fuck you, and you fell asleep last night so it's only fair that we do it this morning." Naruto explained.

"Well, you don't have to talk about it at the breakfast table." Sasuke huffed embarrassedly. Naruto laughed softly and continued to watch Sasuke eat breakfast. Once Sasuke finished he looked up to see Naruto had completely finished and even put his dishes away at some point.

"You look nervous, Sasuke." Naruto said gently.

"Excuse me for not being too excited about getting a dick shoved up my ass." Sasuke snapped. Naruto laughed softly as he came around the table and wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Only if you want to." He smiled.

"If I don't?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll just have to convince you otherwise." Naruto smiled before pulling Sasuke into a sweet kiss. Sasuke didn't mind the thought of Naruto trying to persuade him.

"I'm stubborn, you know." He smirked into the kiss.

"I always like a good challenge." Naruto smiled as he pulled Sasuke flush against his body. Sasuke moaned softly as he knees started to shake. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stand much longer, but then again maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. As soon as Sasuke's legs gave out, Naruto was carrying him to the couch without breaking the kiss.

"What about your roommate?" Sasuke asked as he was laid on the couch.

"He's gone for the day. Won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." Naruto smiled as he crawled on top of Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and pulled the other man in for a deep kiss. Slowly Naruto's hands moved over Sasuke's body before he untied the robe and let his hand slip between the fabric and Sasuke's skin. Naruto's hands were so warm and big it made Sasuke dizzy. He felt his body melting with every touch from the blonde. His mind was blank because of the kiss. His whole body was pulsing with desire, he'd never felt anything like this before.

"I love you, Naruto." He breathed out before he knew what he was saying. Naruto's movements faltered a bit and Sasuke looked up to see Naruto with the biggest smile he'd ever seen anyone have.

"Me too. I love you too, Sasuke." He said as his smile got even bigger. Sasuke laughed softly and ran his hands through Naruto's hair as he stared at his smile. He wanted to say 'I love you' over and over just to keep Naruto smiling like that forever.

"Congratulations Sasuke and Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she barged into the room.

"Sakura?" The two boys nearly screamed as they quickly moved away from each other.

"Hope we're not interrupting." Kiba smirked as he saw the open robe Sasuke was wearing. Sasuke growled and pulled it closed while glaring at the brunette.

"What are you all doing here?" He snapped.

"Well, Gaara told Lee who told Sakura who told us that you two hooked up last night. So we decided to come celebrate you no longer being a virgin." Kiba smiled before he turned to Naruto to introduce himself. Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara all came into the apartment and started setting down trays of food and drinks while talking to each other and Naruto excitedly. Sasuke was thoroughly embarrassed and completely pissed off that his friends had barged in and ruined a great moment between him and the blonde. He was ready to give them a piece of his mind (and give Kiba a good kick in the nads for the 'virgin' comment) when an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Don't be too upset, we can just continue this later. Your friends are really happy for you so go get dressed and come celebrate with us." Naruto whispered before kissing his cheek. Sasuke sighed and nodded as Naruto pushed him towards the bedroom. Sasuke quickly got dressed and went back out to see Naruto laughing with all his friends. Maybe it wasn't so terrible that his friends had come, he would have plenty of time with Naruto later.

**User Name: raven prodigy**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: male **

**Sexual Preference: men**

**Favorite food: don't know**

**Favorite color: black**

**Hobbies: music, movies, martial arts**

**Looking For: my true love**

THE END

* * *

hope you enjoyed, leave a review please!!!


End file.
